The human environment has been detrimentally altered by the expanded use of electrical power and by the increased human exposure to substances or materials which are sensitive to electricity in a detrimental way. Electrical fields are commonly present in the human environment and may be caused by improperly operating electronic devices or electric equipment, improperly grounded electrical equipment, by static electricity generated by the movements of personnel, or by atmospheric electricity. It It is extremely important that the presence of the electrical fields and the transfer of such fields be detected to prevent human injury and property damage.